


A rena do nariz vermelho

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crianças, Desejeo, Other, amizade, natal, Órfãos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Na véspera da noite de Natal, tudo o que ele queria, era poder dizer, mesmo que trocando as palavras, que gostava muito do amiguinho, mas o platinado não estava ali, e tudo parecia um tanto sem cor para o pequeno asiático. Um dia terrível, um dia de muito choro, mas que no final, algo de bom tinha de acontecer.





	A rena do nariz vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Presente Amigo Secreto do fórum Need for Fic A&M 2017 para Srta_Maga, Weefic 
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Eu sempre quis escrever algo com esses dois na fase deles pequeninos, e confesso que fiquei dando tratos a bola até surgir esse plot. Não foi fácil, comecei procurando algo que eu gostasse muito nessa época do ano, depois pensando onde ambientar a fic, e qual ano ela iria se passar, visto que é um universo alternativo. Em seguida bati de frente com os gosto de minha amiga secreta, que não é muito fã de coisinhas fluffly, e eu adoro esse mundinho, mas eu creio que não ficou tão docinho assim. Maga eu juro que tentei carregar um pouco na parte triste da coisa, e espero do fundo do coração que você goste desse meu surto. 
> 
> Inspiração: Rudolph, a rena de nariz vermelho. Rudolph surgiu pela primeira vez em 1939 num dos livretos escritos por Robert L. May e publicado pela Montgomery Ward. A história é de propriedade da The Rudolph Company, L.P. e foi adaptada em diversas formas, incluindo uma canção popular, um especial de televisão e sequências, e um longa-metragem e sequências. Em muitos países, Rudolph tornou-se uma figura do folclore natalino. Informações Wikipédia 
> 
> Em 1998 foi feito um filme baseado nessa lenda, simplesmente me apaixonei por ele, e a música usado no final desta fic, saiu desse desenho.  
> Fonte: by Wikipédia 
> 
> Beta: Beta: Minha querida amiga, Chesire Cat! Minha amizade forever! <3

**_São Petersburgo  
24 de Dezembro de 1997_ **

As grossas lágrimas deslizavam silenciosamente pelo rostinho rechonchudo. Escondido em um local, o qual achava o pequeno ser, estaria escondido de tudo e todos, o menino tentava em vão conter o sentimento de vazio que o assolava. Mais cedo, ainda admirando o céu e a neve acumulada, havia sentido na pele o que era ser um estrangeiro longe de sua terra natal. Terra esta que, de fato, nem havia conhecido, somente sabia o que os livros com figuras tinham a lhe mostrar. Sim, livros com fotos, pois o nipônico ainda não sabia ler direito, quem dirá o russo que para ele parecia um tormento.

E ali estava a questão de tudo o que havia lhe acontecido naquele dia. Apenas de lembrar, mais lágrimas sentidas pareciam verter de seus olhinhos. Os óculos de grau embaçados, devido ao fato do pequeno estar abraçando os próprios joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as pernas. Mas não tinha como não se lembrar. As cenas de mais cedo pareciam passar por sua mente, em um looping sem fim.

**oOo**

Como todos os dias no orfanato aos arredores do centro, assim que era possível, todas as crianças que ali estavam tinham um tempo para ficarem brincando na neve, atrás dos altos muros da instituição. E aquele fora um dia como outro qualquer. Ou melhor, apenas havia começado como outro qualquer.

O dia amanhecera muito frio. O céu esbranquiçado prometia mais um dia de baixas temperaturas e, quem sabe, talvez uma forte nevasca. Algo que em si só preocupava alguns, mas não para as crianças e adolescentes de idades desde os quatro até seus quinze, dezesseis anos, era o mesmo que o paraíso. Nada parecia fazê-los perder a “felicidade” daquelas poucas horas. Podiam esquecer de tudo e brincarem de faz de conta, deixando para trás ou esquecidas toda a tristeza e sofrimento que a vida havia lhes imposto. E aquele dia, ah! Aquele dia tinha um gostinho todo especial, pois era véspera de Natal, e muitos ali almejavam ter apenas um desejo realizado e que não fosse brinquedos bobos que encontravam debaixo da árvore pobre e velha, mas sim que Papai Noel lhes fosse gentil, e desse uma família para cada um dos órfãos que ali se encontravam. Os mais velhos, evitavam comentar que o bom velhinho não existia, apenas para não quebrar o encanto daquela lenda mundial.

Ao finalmente ganharem o direito de saírem para o pátio com seus muros altos, a neve cobria todo o passeio, o jardim juntamente com os poucos brinquedos que lá haviam. Correndo livremente e se jogando na neve fofinha, o moreno de expressivos olhos castanho-avermelhados ria divertido em se imaginar longe dali com novos papai e mamãe que o amariam muito.

Sentando a um canto qualquer, afastado das crianças que ele sabia poderiam voltar-se contra ele, ficou a imaginar como seriam as pessoas que o Papai Noel lhe daria de presente. Brincando de fazer construções na neve, o pequeno não viu o tempo passar. Em sua cabecinha infantil, assim como as de muitas outras crianças, seu maior sonho era encontrar uma família que o amasse, que o quisesse. Mas, no alto de seus seis anos, ele apenas havia amargado tristezas e não entendia por que ele não era adotado rapidamente, como acontecia com alguns dos seus poucos coleguinhas.

Como era difícil entender tantos por quês, deixando-se envolver pelo seu mundinho, e apesar de tudo, de estar sozinho e até mesmo meio que escondidinho pelas montanhas de neves sobre os pequenos arbustos, seus olhinhos perderam-se no céu acinzentado. Os pequenos flocos de neve voltando a cair lentamente. Aos olhos infantis, aquilo parecia uma magia, uma dança envolvente. Levantando-se, deixou a pequena construção para trás, e rodopiando, sorria. O riso divertido, imaginando-se um príncipe de terras distantes a brincar na neve.

Os giros o levando para mais perto dos outros, e só percebera tarde demais que estava fora de sua zona de segurança, ao esbarrar com um dos piores garotos que por ali poderia estar. Assustado, levando um solavanco ao mesmo tempo que era xingado, foi ao chão. 

\- Desmancha essa cara feia, chorão! – bradou o órfão mais velho. Iosef era terrível e era o cabeça de todas as maldades que poderiam acontecer por ali. –Dessa vez não vai ter aquele bestão do seu namoradinho pra lhe salvar.

\- Ele num é... – tentou responder, mas o pequeno se encolheu todo ao notar a aproximação do mais velho. Colocando os bracinhos a frente do rosto, tentou conter os tapas e murros que estava levando.

A rodinha havia sido formada e, entre gritos e outras coisas, a algazarra acabara por ser ouvida pelas irmãs que demoraram pouco, mas o tempo necessário para que o menorzinho levasse a pior. O japonesinho ouviu os piores desaforos. Estava sozinho desde o dia que o russo platinado havia sido adotado e, por esse motivo, acabara por voltar a ser o alvo preferido de Iosef e sua turminha.

\- Sabe porque você não é adotado? – instigou Iosef e seus companheiros de maldade. – Por que você é esquisito! Feio e parece um leitão! Quem vai querer adotar um chorão lerdo e mijão! – apontando para o meio das pernas do pequeno, onde todos viram a poça amarelada e a marca molhada na calça do outro, riu debochado.

Chorou muito ao perceber que, mesmo que o pequeno tentasse, não havia como se defender mais. Doía seu coração, pois em sua cabecinha infantil, tudo o que haviam lhe dito era a mais pura verdade. Tentando desvencilhar-se do toque das mãos que tentavam o fazer levantar. Aquietou-se apenas quando escutou a voz da irmã Joanna.

Ao abrir os olhos, foi brindado pelos olhos mais gentis que poderia querer se deparar naquele momento. Abraçando-se fortemente a freira bondosa, foi pego no colo e embalado. Mas por mais que as palavras bondosas tentassem acalmá-lo, ele parecia não dar sinais de que pararia de chorar. Mesmo com padre Kostya levando os encrenqueiros para longe, o japonesinho sentia-se acuado e envergonhado.

Tentando acalmar o pacotinho que lhe ia encolhido nos braços, a irmã Joanna, caminhando a passos rápidos, seguiu para o banheiro das crianças. No meio do trajeto, pediu auxílio a outra irmã para que está pegasse roupas quentinhas e as levasse até onde havia solicitado. Em silêncio, a freira começou a lembrar como o pequeno havia chego até eles.

Yuuri Katsuki havia chegado ao orfanato com dois aninhos de idade. Não falava muito bem o russo, e após perder os pais em trágico acidente, sem parentes próximos, havia parado no orfanato. Tímido e um tanto arredio, demorara a se soltar, mostrando seu lado doce e gentil. Magoava-se com facilidade e, por ser diferente – devido a sua descendência – era o alvo constante das outras crianças. Nesse tempo Viktor Nikiforov, um garotinho arteiro, mas jovial, chegara à instituição e, como se o destino assim quisesse, esforçara-se a seu modo e, com seu sorriso bonito, resgatou o pequeno japonês das muralhas do medo que o mesmo havia levantado para se proteger dos outros que o atormentavam e dos outros que o atacavam. Viktor, no alto de seus seis anos, havia, a seu modo, tomado o pequeno com seu melhor amigo e, por este, se envolveria em brigas memoráveis com Iosef.

Volvendo os olhos para o japonesinho, irmã Joanna viu o mesmo estremecer, ao deixar que ela lhe tirasse as veste molhadas. Sentiu o coração se oprimir, pois sabia que ele não estava tremendo por conta do frio. Em silêncio, ajudou-o com o banho quentinho, observando que as grossas lágrimas tornavam a deslizar pela pele alva dele.

\- Não chore, meu anjinho! – pediu a irmã. Os olhos rasos de lágrimas. O pequeno Yuuri havia invadido seu coração e, de longe, ele era seu preferido, até mesmo por isso, vê-lo daquela forma lhe doía o coração. Antes, porém, que conseguisse voltar com seu ponto de raciocínio, mirou o pequeno alarmada com o que escutou.

\- Ilmã Joan-na... – Yuuri ainda trocava algumas letras, principalmente se estivesse nervoso ou agitado – nenhum papai e mamãe me quelem pulque o Yuu é um polquinho feio, e esqui... ‘esquiito’? – a voz infantil carregada de tristeza e incertezas. – Iosef, disse que Vitya é meu namolado, e que ele num tá mais aqui pa’ defendê o Yuu! – baixando os olhos, escondeu o rosto entre as mãozinhas. O corpo sendo balançado pelos muitos solavancos do choro desconsolado.

Pegando o órfão no colo, e o embrulhando em uma toalha felpuda, a freira deixou que ele colocasse para fora o que vinha sentindo. Enquanto o vestia, tratou de tentar animá-lo, mas Yuuri parecia inconsolável. Naquele momento, a irmã Joanna sentiu ganas de dar boas palmadas no garoto mais velho, que com simples palavras maldosas, havia conseguido desestruturar novamente aquela crianças a sua frente.

\- Yuuri, meu bem, não pense assim... – começou. Escolhendo as palavras a serem usadas para não deixá-lo mais fragilizado. Ela conhecia a verdade por detrás de cada adoção. Os casais que ali apareciam estavam sempre atrás de crianças não tão exóticas como o japonês, que se destacava dos outros com seus cabelos de fios ébano e olhos levemente avermelhados. – Minha criança, - a voz doce, baixa – você é um anjo enviado a terra para, no momento certo, achar seu papai e sua mamãe. Você não tem defeito algum. – sorrindo, fez-lhe cócegas ao vesti-lo com as roupas quentinhas.

\- Mai... mai... Yuu fica sempre sozinho, ilmã Joanna! – murmurou o pequeno, querendo se referir aos dias em que muitos casais iam visitar o orfanato, e passavam um tempo com algumas das crianças. – Até memo Iosef é mai poculado que o Yuu. – as lágrimas novamente voltando a deslizar pelo rosto já marcado.

Pegando-o no colo, a freira o abraçou apertado. Como queria ter o dom, o poder de arrancar as tristezas daquele pequeno coração. Entrando na modesta enfermaria, sentou o moreninho sobre a maca. 

\- Yuuri, não fique assim. – Joanna tentou acalmá-lo mais uma vez. – Sei que Iosef e seus amigos não foram justos com você, mas lembre-se que você é lindo, tem os olhos mais expressivos que eu já vi, é educado e tenho certeza que um dia uma boa família virá para o levar de mim. – e ao terminar de dizer, colocou uma bandagem sobre o queixo do menino. Fazendo-lhe coceguinhas na barriga dele, sorriu quando este deixou o riso envergonhado escapar por seus lábios. – Viu, você fica mais bonito quando sorri. – fez uma pausa e lhe oferecendo a mão, esperou até que este aceitasse, para juntos saírem da pequena enfermaria e rumassem para o segundo andar. 

\- Ilmã Joanna, selá que o Vitya ‘tá bem? – perguntou ao encarar a velha senhora. 

Parando a entrada do quarto que o pequeno dividia com os outros garotinhos de sua idade, mirou-o com interesse.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza que sim. – e ao perceber a tristeza se instaurar no rostinho lindo mais uma vez, suspirou. – Sei que sente falta dele, não é? – e ao ver o pequeno concordar, continuou. – Ele era seu único amigo, não? 

O pequeno não respondeu de imediato e apenas moveu lentamente a cabeça concordando com o que era dito. Abraçando mais uma vez a freira, que desta vez abaixou-se para ficar da altura do menino, chorou sentido, sendo acalentado pelos braços quentinhos e carinhosos que o envolviam.

Sendo alçado do chão, Yuuri deixou-se levar para sua cama. Ainda era cedo para dormir, a manhã mal havia chegado ao seu meio, mas não reclamou. Deitando na cama próxima a janela, agarrou-se ao cãozinho de pelúcia marrom, um poodle, fechou os olhos ao pensar com saudosismo no amigo que havia sido adotado já a algumas semanas e que lhe deixara com o bichinho. Antes, porém, de adormecer, desejou ardentemente que uma família boa, assim como a que viera buscar o platinado, também viesse para o levar.

\- Yuuri, quer que eu lhe faça companhia? Eu posso ler para você... – fez uma pausa e sustentou o olhar que o pequeno lhe direcionou. – Onde está o seu livro preferido?

Demorando um tanto para responder, fungou sentido.

\- Iosef e os outlos o lasgalam... – murmurou fazendo beicinho.

\- Que pena! Era o único exemplar que tínhamos no orfanato. – respondeu a irmã pensativa. – Mas talvez eu consiga um novo para lhe trazer. – comentou misteriosa. Ao ver o pequeno sorriso agradecido a si direcionado, a freira afagou os cabelos cor de ébano dele. – Se não me falhe a memória, eu acho que sei a história de Rudolph de cor, afinal, como eu lhe contei, minha mãe nos contava essa mesma história quando eu e meus irmãos éramos pequenos na época de Natal. – e, ao perceber como Yuuri havia ficado esperançoso, começou a contar lentamente a história que tanto fascinava o menino.

Sem saber quanto tempo havia dormido, os olhinhos curiosos miraram ao redor, e por fim, a janela. Ainda era dia, e a neve continuava a cair em flocos rápidos e constantes agora. A irmã Joanna não se encontrava mais com ele, e arriscando a levantar, caminhou a passos trôpegos para fora do quarto, levando junto a tiracolo o pequeno cãozinho. Yuuri seguiu até o corrimão para olhar para o hall de entrada, onde uma conversa acalorada parecia chamar a atenção de tudo e todos. 

Lá embaixo Iosef e os outros terminavam de receber uma reprimenda do padre Kostya, que os estava levando para a sala do pensar – um lugar calmo, com cadeiras, onde as crianças e adolescentes que faziam das suas eram levados para ficarem de castigo. Tentando em vão esconder-se dos olhos revoltados do brigão, Yuuri saiu correndo tão logo o outro deixou seus olhos cruzarem com os do japonês ao voltaram para cima. A sorte era que o pequeno não precisaria lidar com o mais velho, mas isso por hora.

Correndo feito um louco para a pequena, mas ajeitada biblioteca no final do corredor, Yuuri foi se refugiar em seu esconderijo. O medo tomando conta de todo o seu ser. As saudades acumuladas por não poder mais estar com o amigo, misturando com tudo o que vinha sentindo, e não demorou para que as grossas lágrimas banhassem seu rosto novamente. Se Iosef o visse naquele momento, diria que ele era mesmo um chorão. Por isso mesmo, o pequeno se encolheu mais, ocultando seu rosto entre os braços e pernas.

**oOo**

A cada novo barulho que Yuuri ouvia vindos de fora da biblioteca, ele voltava seus olhinhos curiosos e preocupados para o começo da estante onde havia se refugiado. Se fosse necessário ter de se esquivar de alguém, o pequeno não tinha muitas escolhas, pois o local era estreito e terminava rente com a mesa e a parede com a alta janela.

Ajeitando o pequeno óculos de grau sob o nariz, fungou sentido. Desde que acordara que havia momentos em que ele parava de chorar, e voltava a sentir as grossas lágrimas deslizarem por sua face. Queria muito ser diferente. Queria muito poder ter seus cabelos tão claros como os do amigo russo, mas não os tinha, e o sentimento de vazio, da falta de carinho, de ter seu desejo mais ardente realizado, o lançava nos braços da apatia. Como ele desejava que o Papai Noel lhe desse de presente sua tão sonhada família, e mesmo querendo muito um pequeno trenó, ele abriria mão do brinquedo, apenas para conseguir ter o que o amigo russo havia conseguido.

Abraçando mais o poodle de pelúcia, Yuuri inconscientemente enterrou seu narizinho vermelho entre os pelos marrons. Fechando os olhos com força, desejou que um dia fosse querido, queria uma família, mas queria muito poder rever Viktor, e quando isso acontecesse queria brincar com ele a tarde inteirinha. Levantando o rosto dos pelos macios, afastou as lágrimas teimosas com as mãos. 

Fungando, ouviu claramente um barulho alto e diferente chegar até si. Curioso como só, o pequeno subiu em cima da mesa, e ajoelhando sobre o tampo levemente arranhando, apoiou ambas as mãos no vidro gelado, mirou a vastidão do céu cinzento, para volver rapidamente seus olhinhos para baixo, para os portões que davam acesso ao orfanato. Um carro negro havia acabado de parar, e um homem alto, juntamente com uma mulher loira, o acompanhava. De onde estava, ele não conseguia entender o que tanto estavam a falar, e por que a mulher apontava enraivecida para o carro. Prestando atenção, Yuuri piscou os olhinhos algumas vezes antes de ter um arroubo de felicidade. 

\- Vitya! – gritando tentou chamar a atenção do amigo. Batendo no vidro gritou mais vezes, mas o recém chegado não volvera seus olhos para cima. Estranhando aquilo, Yuuri pulou da mesa e, com passos trôpegos, correu em direção das escadas. No caminho foi interceptado pela irmã Maria, que o segurando pelo pulso, evitou que um acidente grave acontecesse.

\- Calma, Yuuri! – a freira o puxou para si, abraçando o pequeno de encontro ao seu corpo. – Sabes que não deves correr aqui dentro, veja bem, você quase acabou rolando pelas escadas. – comentou a jovem mulher ainda trajando os trajes de uma noviça. Seus olhos brilhantes sustentavam os agora levemente assustados daquele garotinho.

\- Yuu sabe, Ilmã Malia! – respondendo rapidamente, Katsuki tentou soltar-se daquele abraço, mas não conseguindo, volveu os olhos para o final da escadaria no andar debaixo e depois para a jovem. – O Vitya... – acorreu em dizer. – O Vitya... – e apontando para a porta principal, ambos viram quando os três recém chegados se dirigiram para a sala da direção do local.

Procurando não acreditar no que viera-lhe a cabeça, a irmã com toda calma, tentou fazer com que o japonês ficasse com ela. Talvez fosse melhor assim, mas o pequeno estava a se debater muito.

\- Yuuri, ouça-me, por favor. – pediu a irmã Maria ao baixar o corpo para ficar na altura dele. – Entendo que está muito feliz em rever o Viktor, mas eles entraram na sala do padre Kostya. Espere! – pediu ao ver o garotinho querer começar a falar. – Eu vou te soltar, mas você tem de me prometer que não irá descer correndo as escadas. Promete? – perguntou e, ao ver o garotinho prometer com um aceno de cabeça, antes de soltá-lo lhe alertou sobre mais uma coisa. – Você vai descer e não irá entrar sem permissão na sala do padre, pode ficar esperando sentadinho no banco lá embaixo, está bem?

\- Uhum, Ilmã Malia! – respondeu. Katsuki sentia seu coraçãozinho disparado no peito, mas assim que se viu liberto das mãos que o retinham, caminhou apressado escadas abaixo. Mordiscando os lábios ao parar à frente da porta fechada, se afastou indo sentar do outro lado, para não perder quando o amigo iria sair dali. Abraçando fortemente o poodle de pelúcia, esperou atentamente até que de repente a porta da sala se abriu. Ressabiado, o pequeno escondeu-se como pode entre um vaso e a parede. Observando de longe, viu quando a mulher e o homem saíram rapidamente, mas sozinhos. Arregalando os olhos, o pequeno não entendia onde estava Viktor. Ficando na pontinha dos pés, tentou olhar pela janela, as suas costas, os dois indo embora e deixando... Pulando alegre, em seu mundinho só conseguia pensar que o amigo iria ficar.

Saindo correndo de trás o vaso, deparou-se com a porta aberta da sala onde até então, o padre e o casal estiveram. Deixando a cabeça pender de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, Yuuri só conseguiu divisar o padre Kostya massageando as têmporas. Girando rapidamente sobre os pés, o menininho olhou para a porta da rua, que se encontrava fechada. Piscando algumas vezes, virou devagar para as escadarias finalmente encontrando quem ele queria. Subindo as escadas, escoltado pela irmã Joanna e irmã Clarissa, Viktor ia cabisbaixo segurando a mão da freira mais velha. 

Correndo, Yuuri tentou alcançar os três, mas tropeçando nos primeiros degraus, perdeu o equilíbrio e chocou-se com um baque feio nas escadarias. O grito de dor interrompendo a subida dos demais mais à frente. 

\- Yuuri!! – irmã Joanna entregando a mala para o mais velha, desceu até o pequeno, ao chegar encontrou-o com o queixo ensanguentado. O pegando no colo correu com o mesmo para a enfermaria.

Assustado com o que acabara de ver, Viktor tentou soltar a mão da irmã Clarissa, mas esta não permitiu.

\- Yuuri se machucou, irmã Clarissa... – a voz estridente, os olhos azuis arregalados.

\- Tenho certeza que a irmã Joanna irá cuidar muito bem de Yuuri, Viktor. – a voz dura, mas ao mesmo tempo calma. Irmã Clarissa era a freira mais velha de todo o orfanato. Chegara ali fazia anos vinda de uma das igrejas bizantinas que haviam em São Petersburgo, e já havia vistos vários casos em que os adotantes acabavam por devolver os pequenos escolhidos. Estava muito revoltada com o que havia escutado na sala em que o padre Kostya e ela haviam conversado com o casal que, há quinze dias, tinham começado a adaptação da criança escolhida. Em seu ser, pediu muita paz de espírito, pois nesses momentos, a prioridade era a criança. A princípio, Viktor parecia estar reagindo bem, mas ela conhecia aquele menino como a palma de sua mão. Ele poderia ser um cabecinha de vento, avoado por vezes, brilhantes em outras tantas coisas, mas era um mocinho sensível, que após perder seu último parente vivo, fora parar no orfanato, e havia se fechado em seu mundo, onde brincava sozinho e não queria contato com ninguém, até conhecer Yuuri.

Eles acabaram, mais por imposição do russo, por se tornarem amigos, algo como inseparáveis, pois onde estava um, o outro vinha logo a seguir. Fora um pecado sem tamanho os separar, o pequeno japonês havia ficado desolado e tivera uma crise feia de ansiedade, o que juntamente com os ataques das outras crianças, culminou em um desgaste emocional do pequeno que voltara ficar escondido e chorando por tudo. 

Volvendo os olhos para o platinado ao seu lado, a irmã suspirou. Deixou que o mesmo abrisse a porta do dormitório em que este ficava, deixando que o mesmo entrasse primeiro. O silêncio era sepulcral. Preocupada, irmã Clarissa sentou-se na cama ao lado da que Viktor se jogou. O rosto bonito afundando no travesseiro. 

\- Viktor, vou deixar sua mala aqui, você consegue guardar suas coisas nas gavetas da cômoda? – perguntou ao tocar levemente nas costas do menino. – Viktor... olhe para mim! – pediu a irmã Clarissa. Assim que o menino de dez anos a mirou nos olhos, seu coração que já estava quebrado, acabou por despedaçar. Os olhos azuis, que eram sempre tão cheios de vida, estavam opacos e marejados de lágrimas, que ele não se importava em tentar conter. Aquelas crianças eram tudo para eles do orfanato e era difícil de acreditar que ainda existiam pessoas tão fúteis na face da terra.

Aproximando-se da cama, a bondosa freira sentou-se ao lado do pequeno e o puxou para seus braços. O choro alto cortaria o coração de quem quer que fosse. Até mesmo o ser mais desprovido de sentimentos, talvez se condoesse pelo jovem agarrado as vestes escuras da sábia mulher.

Era inadmissível que a família que o havia recebido, os Melnikov, estivessem o devolvendo por uma coisa tão simples. Se Viktor havia, em sua curiosidade infantil, quebrado um relicário de diamantes antigo, aquilo haveria como ser contornado, mas e os sentimentos da pobre criança? Onde ficaria o emocional que voltaria a ficar abalado depois de tanto tempo?

\- Shiii... tenha calma, meu bem! Vamos Viktor, coloque para fora o que lhe aflige. Tudo o que dói e machuca. – conhecendo muito bem aquele garotinho arteiro, Clarissa esperou pacientemente. Acariciando os cabelos que lhe caiam abaixo dos ombros, perguntou. – A família Melnikov lhe falou alguma coisa? Eles foram ríspidos contigo? – perguntou tentando entender a crise desesperada de choro que se abatera na criança. Bem não era difícil de entender... ser rejeitado, ainda por um motivo tão supérfluo... 

\- Eu sou um inútil... – murmurou Nikiforov baixinho. O rosto ainda enterrado no ombro da freira. – A senhora Melnikov não queria ser chamada de mama, irmã Clarissa. Ela não queria filhos, nana Boris sim me queria, mas depois que eu derrubei sem querer seu broche e a pedra se soltou da base, ela quase me bateu. – murmurou o menino. – Disse que não sirvo pra nada, que nem para varredor de calçadas eu levaria jeito. – choramingou Viktor. – Que eu não fazia nada direito e só sabia aprontar. Que sou um menino ruim, e que meninos maus tem de serem castigados.

\- Viktor, meu pequeno, ela te castigou? Te bateu ou te fez algo? – perguntou a freira preocupada, ao começar a lhe puxar as mangas da blusa de frio e as pernas das calças para ver se não haviam deixado algum tipo de marca.

\- Não, irmã Clarissa! Ela até tentou, mas nana Boris interveio todas as vezes. – Viktor mirou-a com intensidade. Uma coisa boa em crianças, eles não precisavam mentir, e o platinado sentado sobre o colo da freira, não ganharia nada em mentir. – Mas eu não entendi, se eles não queriam filhos, por que vieram até aqui? Por que me oferecer o céu para logo em seguida me mandarem outra vez para o inferno? – choramingou.

\- Entenda uma coisa, Viktor, nem todas as pessoas são boas, nem todas elas sabem o que é melhor para elas, e com isso ficam indecisas, querem agradar alguém, que no caso aqui, parece que a senhora Melnikov quis agradar ao marido, e aconteceu tudo isso. – acariciando o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas,conteve algumas com a ponta dos dedos. – Escute bem pequeno, a culpa não foi sua, você não é inútil e um dia eu sentirei muito, mas muito orgulho de você, meu menino. Não esqueça disso, e sobretudo, não se deixe abater. Talvez essa não fosse a família certa para um jovenzinho de mente tão brilhante como você. – a freira sabia o que estava dizendo. Viktor era um dos jovenzinhos mais espertos e merecia um futuro melhor do que o que haviam lhe oferecido antes. – Prometa para mim que você nunca irá baixar a cabeça, ou mesmo acreditar em coisas horríveis que um dia possam falar sobre você. – fez uma pausa para esperar com que ele murmurasse em resposta um prometo bem baixinho. – Sabe, Vitenka, para você e quem quer que seja, o que importa é o que está aqui dentro – e, para dar ênfase, tocou sobre o coraçãozinho do jovem -, e o que você sabe que pode fazer. O resto é apenas resto, que não se deve deixar ser influenciado. – e sorriu ao ver que o menino abrira um pequeno sorriso. – Agora, vá lavar esse seu rostinho, arrume suas coisas, que eu creio que temos um mocinho angustiado querendo lhe ver. – sim, era sobre Katsuki quem ela estava se referindo. Ao ver o pequeno sair de seu colo e seguir para o banheiro no final do corredor, com um suspiro, a freira abandonou o quarto, indo em direção a sala do padre Kostya, precisava ter uma palavrinha com ele. O formulário de adoção e as entrevistas novamente mostraram-se ineficazes mais uma vez.

**oOoOoOo**

Com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, Yuuri mordiscava o lábio inferior em puro nervosismo. A irmã Joanna estava pronta para passar um pouco de mertiolate em seu machucado. Encolhendo um pouco o corpo, mirou-a com desconfiança. Já faziam bem mais de vinte minutos que estavam naquele dilema. O pequeno não deixava nem ela olhar direito em seu queixo para saber como e de que tamanho era o corte. A freira já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tivera de segurar o menininho sobre a maca.

\- Vai duê? – perguntou ao fazer beicinho. Yuuri abraçou fortemente o pequeno bichinho de pelúcia e tentou deslizar mais para trás na maca.

\- Não vai doer, Yuuri! – a freira sorriu tentando encorajar o pequeno a deixar que passasse o remédio. Aproximando o pequeno chumaço de algodão embebido no líquido branco, segurou com calma o queixo do menino e delicadamente encostou várias vezes seguidas sobre o corte. – Ainda bem que não precisará de pontos, meu anjinho! – o pequeno ao cair havia cortado o queixo, um pequeno corte, mas que para ele, ah! havia sido algo terrível. Seus gritos haviam assustado até mesmo a cozinheira, que aparecera para saber se precisavam de ajuda. – Agora, para finalizar, um band-aid de bichinhos! – e sorriu ao mostrar para o pequeno um monte de cãezinhos impressos na parte adesiva.

Esticando um pouco o queixo para frente, deixou que o pequeno corte fosse tampado pela bandagem e, com um sorriso feliz, mirou a freira com interesse.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, você quer ir ver Viktor, não é? – perguntou a irmã.

Balançando a cabeça positivamente, Yuuri tentou sair da maca sozinho, mas se conteve ao sentir as mãos gentis sobre seus braços. Ao ser alçado para o colo acolhedor e quentinho, não resistiu em perguntar:

\- Ilmã Joanna... – fez um beicinho antes de continuar a falar. – Pulque Vitya voltou?

Com um suspiro pesaroso a mulher pensou em como contar algo que poderia deixar o pequeno preocupado.

\- Viktor voltou, bem... Viktor voltou...

\- Por que eu senti saudades de todos! – cortando a irmã Joanna, o platinado entrou devagar no pequeno cômodo. Havia conseguido arrumar suas poucas coisas nas gavetas e descera feito um furacão, chegando a enfermaria bem a tempo de ouvir um pedaço da conversa. Na realidade, Viktor achou que não encontraria mais a freira e Yuuri ali, mas resolvera arriscar, visto que não havia encontrado o pequenino em seu dormitório.

\- Do Yuu tumem? – perguntou o garotinho ao finalmente pular da maca, e correr na direção do mais velho.

\- Sim, Yuuri, de você também! – Viktor sorriu ao finalmente abraçá-lo de encontro a si. Esquecendo de suas dores, da tristeza que o assolava, o platinado se separou do moreno apenas para observá-lo melhor. – O que foi tudo isso? Andou brincando com um balaio de gatos? – gracejou ao reparar nas manchas e arranhões na pele delicada do rosto infantil.

\- Iosef... – Yuuri murmurou ao apertar nervosamente o cachorrinho de pelúcia entre os braços.

Olhando do menor para a freira, Viktor não precisou que ninguém contasse as coisas que vinham acontecendo com Yuuri desde que fora para a casa dos Melnikov. 

\- Agora está tudo bem, Yuuri, não deixarei mais que eles façam isso contigo. Eu prometo. – prometeu solenemente ao mais novo.

Com um sorriso no rosto, irmã Joanna se aproximou dos dois, acarinhando cada um deles. 

\- Viktor, sei que voltou e está... – a freira parou de falar ao perceber o olhar preocupado do garoto mais velho. Apesar de ter apenas 10 anos, Nikiforov tinha algo que muitos crianças em sua idade não tinham: consciência de seus atos. E não fora só pelo que acontecera com a família que o havia devolvido, mas por tudo que ele passou até chegar no orfanato. – Pode levar Yuuri para fora um pouco? 

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e de mãos dadas, com o menor o guinchando para fora da sala, Viktor se deixou levar, deixando para trás a irmã Joanna suspirando aliviada.

\- Ucê sabe... – Yuuri começou antes de descer os três degraus do alpendre de entrada – eu pedi paquela istelinha, lemba dela? – ao ver que o amigo concordava com um aceno de cabeça, o menor prosseguiu – Pedi que ucê voltasse! - e baixando os olhinhos continuou. – E ucê tá aqui com o Yuu!

Desalinhando os cabelos negros do menor, Viktor sorriu de lado. Como contar ao pequeno tudo o que havia lhe acontecido? Seria mais fácil esconder as coisas dele, do que contar e deixá-lo mais triste. Seria mais fácil seguir o que a irmã Clarissa havia lhe pedido antes de ganhar o corredor que o levaria até a pequena enfermaria. Em um momento que ele a havia encontrado novamente, esta lhe pedira para não contar aos pequenos o que havia acontecido. Assim evitariam que muitos dos órfãos, não só Yuuri, perdessem as esperanças de um dia terem uma família que não faria como os Melnikov.

\- Vem Yuuri, vamos aproveitar o final da tarde pra brincar! – deixando escondido no peito a dor de ser rejeitado, Viktor seguiu atrás do japonês.

**oOoOoOo**

A noite já ia adiantada. Lá fora a neve caía numa constante silenciosa. Os flocos parecendo estrelinhas deslizando lentamente pelo céu, deixando a paisagem mais esbranquiçada. 

O silêncio imperava em todo o orfanato. Nenhuma viva alma sairia da cama em uma noite fria como aquela. O relógio no hall de entrada marcava vinte e três horas e cinquenta e cinco minutos. Em questão de minutos já seria Natal. Na grande sala de estar, o pinheiro natural, que novamente naquele ano havia sido doado, se encontrava enfeitado, com enfeites simples muitos dos quais as crianças confeccionavam nas aulas de artesanato.

Sem saber o porquê, alguma coisa havia o despertado. Abrindo os olhinhos lentamente, Yuuri volveu a cabeça um pouco para poder observar a neve que caía lentamente lá fora. A janela embaçada devido à baixa temperatura lembrando muito as histórias que as irmãs contavam e ele ouvia com avidez. Tomando o devido cuidado para não deixar as cobertas jogadas, o pequeno buscou por seu casaco quentinho e surrado, vestindo-o sobre o pijama, calçou os chinelos, levando a tiracolo a pequena mascote de pelúcia.

Pé ante pé, saiu do dormitório sem fazer barulho. O corredor levemente escuro o recebeu. Seu coraçãozinho disparou no peito. Ele nunca havia se aventurado sozinho no escuro, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria ter medo, as luzes que vinham de fora, formavam sombras disformes e bruxuleantes. Fechando os olhinhos, como um mantra, repetiu baixinho para si mesmo.

\- O Bicho Pa-pão, num ixisti! Bicho Papão, num ixisti! – e ao tornar a abrir os olhos, ouviu um leve estalo bem ali pertinho. Assustado, correu para a cortina mais próxima, e se escondendo. Os joelhinhos tremendo, a respiração começando a ficar errática. Agarrando mais forte o poodle, Yuuri ajeitou os óculos sobre o narizinho e esperou. Por uma pequena fresta ficou observando, queria ter certeza que não era justamente o bicho Papão.

Da penumbra uma sombra avançou passando direto por onde ele estava, descendo as escadas nem notando o pequeno atrás da cortina grossa. Uma fração de segundos pareceu milênios para a pobre criança, mas quando percebeu, estava novamente sozinho. De um estalo, saiu de seu esconderijo e dirigiu-se para o começo das escadas. Precavido, esticou um pouco o pescoço enquanto se apoiava no corrimão de madeira para poder descobrir quem também estava fora da cama aquele horário. Sem fazer barulho, desceu alguns degraus. Tentando acostumar-se com a penumbra, Yuuri seguiu atrás de quem quer que fosse. Parou a porta da entrada da sala de estar e conteve a respiração. Parado a frente da árvore de natal, lá estava Viktor. Tinha alguma coisa em mãos, que o moreno não conseguia saber o que era. Um quadrado, fitas? Não saberia dizer. Quando ia chamar pelo amigo, o relógio de carrilhão badalou meia noite, assustando a ambos, que rumaram para lugares diferentes, procurando por esconderijo.

Atrás da árvore de natal, Viktor olhava ressabiado para todos os lados. Percebendo-se sozinho, volveu seus olhos para o pequeno presente que havia colocado embaixo da copa da árvore. As letras grandes, mas caprichadas formando o nome do pequeno amigo. Deixando o sorriso morrer nos lábios, fungou ao se aproximar da grande janela da sala, deixando seu corpo cair sobre as almofadas fofas do nicho existem ali. Baixando os olhos, sem saber que não estava mais sozinho, deixou a tristeza se apoderar de si. As grossas lágrimas deslizando silenciosas por seu rosto. 

Ao longe, Yuuri que já havia deixado seu esconderijo para ir até o platinado, estacou parecendo ficar petrificado. Nunca tinha visto Viktor chorar. E sem saber o que fazer, começou a torcer o tecido de seu casaco. Queria muito confortá-lo, como este sempre fazia consigo, mas aquilo era novidade. Mas algo, uma simples frase dita baixinha, mas que ele pode ouvir, o fez sair do lugar.

\- Um feliz aniversário para você, Viktor!   
 

 _“Anive’sálio?”_  – pensou Katsuki ao finalmente sair correndo, deixando para trás e esquecido, caído ao chão, o fiel escudeiro de pelúcia. Os chinelinhos amortecendo o barulho que seria se este estivesse com outro tipo de sapatos ao correr. Com o coração agitado, o pequeno entrou na cozinha que àquela hora estava escura. Pulando sobre uma cadeira, a qual sabia onde deveria estar, acendeu a luz do local. Piscando um pouco os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade, quando se voltou, sorriu feliz ao ver que os muffins de chocolate que seriam servidos pela manhã no café, como todos os anos, se encontravam enfileirados sobre a bancada. 

Pulando para o chão, correu até a bancada. Se esticando todo, puxou como pode um dos doces para si. Sentiu vontade de passar o dedo gorduchinho sobre a cobertura, mas lembrou que não poderia fazer aquilo. Se queria fazer uma surpresa para o amigo, não seria de bom tamanho lhe ofertar um muffin cutucado. Pulando de felicidade, Yuuri subiu com cuidado na cadeira e deixou novamente a cozinha no escuro. 

Quando finalmente chegou a sala de estar, encontrou o amigo sentado no mesmo lugar. Pegando o cãozinho de pelúcia do chão, o mais novo se aproximou devagar. Parando bem ao lado do platinado, murmurou baixinho.

\- Feliz anive’sálio, Vitya! – e estendendo o bolinho, mirou o amiguinho que ainda tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas. 

Ao escutar a vozinha infantil, Viktor passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de o encarar. Com um olhar espantado, abriu um sorriso feliz. Ele não esperava tal surpresa. 

\- Yuuri... – carregou nas vogais do nome do pequeno ao proferi-lo. Esticando as mãos, pegou o doce oferecido e ajudou em seguido o pequeno a subir no nicho. – Muito obrigado! – agradeceu ao desalinhar mais os cabelos cor de ébano do mais novo.

\- Num faz ixo, Vitya! – pediu Yuuri ao tentar se afastar um pouquinho. 

Rindo baixinho, o russo encarou o doce e dando uma mordida, ofereceu para o Katsuki, que mordeu o muffin com gosto. O rostinho sujo pelo glacê.

\- Está sujo! – Viktor passou a mão sobre o local, para em seguida mostrar ao pequeno.

\- Mai ucê tumem tá! – revirou os olhinhos ao apontar para o rosto do outro. E ajoelhando, se aproximou do amigo, sentando ao seu lado agora, com as costas recostadas nas almofadas. – Pulque ucê num tá na cama? – perguntou com curiosidade e, ao mesmo tempo, enfiando o dedinho na cobertura do muffin, para em seguida levar a boca.

\- Perdi o sono, Yuu... – Viktor respondeu ao rir do gesto do pequeno em lhe roubar um pouco da cobertura. – E você? Teve algum pesadelo? Deveríamos ambos estar na cama, sabe... se uma das irmãs nos pegar é castigo na certa.

Yuuri, mirou-o com graça, fez uma leve fusquinha ao enrugar o narizinho, para em seguida dar de ombros.

\- Yuuri num se importa de levá blonca! – respondeu sem pensar. As palavras se atropelando. – Pulque ucê tá aqui... – terminou de falar ficando um tanto corado.

Oferecendo mais um pouco do doce para o menor, Nikiforov nada disse, pois realmente, em seu coraçãozinho infantil, ele concordava com Yuuri. Era bom estar na companhia dele. 

Terminaram o doce, e ficaram admirando da janela, a neve que caia sem parar. Esticando um pouco o braço, o mais novo começou a tentar produzir um desenho. Os olhos grandes, os chifres e um nariz que lembrava uma bolinha.

\- Rudolph... – Viktor arriscou ao colocar sobre os lábios o dedo indicador. O olhar pensativo, um leve sorriso a lhe iluminar a face.

\- Ixo... ucêaceltou! – riu divertido o pequeno. Sufocando um bocejo com a mão esquerda, Yuuri piscou algumas vezes. 

\- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos para o dormitório, Yuu... – Viktor murmurou. – Você já está quase adormecendo.

\- Hmm... Yuu num qué! – e ao mesmo tempo que lhe respondia, o pequeno segurou na mão do outro. – Fica com Vitya... – os olhinhos fechando lentamente, a cabeça tombando para o ombro do mais velho.

\- Ah! Yuuri... dessa vez não conseguirei te carregar escadas acima. – murmurou o russo pensativo. Se já era difícil levá-lo quando estava acordado, quando o japonês se segurava fortemente em seu pescoço, tendo as perninhas cingindo-lhe a cintura, com ele adormecido seria uma tarefa nada fácil. Dando de ombros, Viktor se aconchegou ao lado dele e fechando os olhos, deixou-se levar para os braços de Morpheus!

**oOoOoOo**

No outro dia pela manhã, o dia claro ainda acinzentado os recebeu. Piscando os olhos várias vezes, Viktor arregalou os olhos. Ainda estava tudo em silêncio, mas ele sabia que muito, mas muito em breve alguém poderia os encontrar. Chacoalhando Yuuri algumas vezes, sorriu divertido ao escutar o pequeno murmurar palavras sem sentido.

\- Yuuri, vamos, ou vamos mesmo estar encrencados e... – parou de falar ao sentir alguém lhe tocar o ombro.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? – perguntou irmã Joanna com uma pequena câmera portátil a mão. Uma das poucas regalias do orfanato, que ajudava um pouco na hora de montar as fichas dos pequenos para a adoção.

\- Yuuri, eu disse não foi? – Viktor o chacoalhou com gosto. Quando finalmente o pequeno abriu os olhos, eles se arregalaram de uma tal maneira que até mesmo o platinado acabou sorrindo. – Irmã, a gente... 

A freira com um sorriso divertido, selou os próprios lábios com o dedo indicador, pedindo silêncio a ambos. 

\- Eu não direi nada, desde que vocês finjam que estão levantando agora! – e deu uma piscadela para eles. – Corram para o banheiro do segundo andar, que eu vou segurar um pouco as outras irmãs aqui embaixo. Assim ninguém vai desconfiar que vocês assaltaram a cozinha essa noite – indicou o papel que envolvia o muffin -, e que realmente estão acordando agora. 

Yuuri pulo nos braços da freira, e lançou ao chão tão logo saiu do abraço, e viu Viktor fazer o mesmo.

\- Vamo, Vitya, quem chega pol último é mulhé do padle! – e o pequeno desembestou em correr na frente do outro.

\- Eii!! Isso não vale Yuu! – murmurou o outro, começando a correr atrás dele.

Com um sorriso divertido, irmã Joanna volveu os olhos para o cristal líquido da câmera, acionando o botão para ver as fotos que havia tirado. Deixou o sorriso alargar, ao ver a foto que batera dos dois pequenos antes deles terem acordado. De mãozinhas dadas, Viktor e Yuuri dormiam o sono dos justos. Aqueles dois não poderiam ser separados... nunca! Em uma prece silenciosa e rápida, a irmã desejou que um dia, ambos fossem adotados pela mesma família. Com o coração leve, rumou para junto das outras irmãs, para segurá-las dando tempo para que os dois chegassem ao local que ela havia instruído.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, sentados embaixo de um pinheiro no jardim, Viktor folheou o pequeno livro que havia dado a Yuuri de presente.

\- Vitya, ucê lê de novo pa eu o que tá inscrito aqui? – pediu Yuuri ao voltar as folhas até o começo do livro. Era onde o platinado havia, com sua letra grande e caprichada, feito uma dedicatória.

Rindo ele mirou com interesse o moreninho.

\- Mas eu já li pra você várias vezes, Yuu! – ao ver o bico enorme se formar, riu da birra que sempre o vencia. – Ok! Para meu amigo Yuuri, o qual eu espero que guarde esse livro longe de pessoas más - acrescentou fazendo o pequeno sorrir -, com muito carinho, o livro que você tanto gosta, de Viktor Nikiforov.

\- Pometo que vou gualda dileitinho! – Yuuri prometeu, e com um sorriso traquina, ao deitar a cabeça no colo de Viktor, pediu. – Lê de novo a histolinha do Rudolph? 

Viktor riu divertido, sem perceber que o nome de seu personagem predileto, o pequeno não engasgava e nem trocava as letras.

\- Yuu... – ao reparar no novo bico, balançou a cabeça. Simplesmente uma criança adorável, brincalhona e birrenta quando queria. Como Viktor poderia reclamar, se metade daquilo, ele também fazia. – A aurora boreal brilhava alta no céu...

\- Ai nasceu o Rudolph né?

\- Vai me deixar ler? – perguntou Viktor se fingindo de bravo. Ao ver o pequeno concordar, riu divertido. Ajeitando o livro melhor, bagunçou os cabelos do menor, e começou a ler novamente.

 **“Ele Salta, ele Dança, parece um Cometa,**  
**Igual a Raposa, Esperto, Ligeiro,**  
 **Ele é a rena mais famosa do mundo inteiro**  
  
**Rudolph é a rena, que tem um nariz vermelho**  
 **E se vocês o virem, vão saber que é verdade**  
 **Todas as outras renas, riam dele a toda hora**  
 **E também das brincadeiras, deixavam Rudolph de fora**  
  
**Numa noite de natal, Papai Noel falou:**  
 **Que Rudolph ia guiar, o seu trenó e ele guiou**  
  
**Uma rena caiu de amores, feliz por essa vitória**  
 **Rudolph, com seus valores, entrou para a história!”**

 **Fim...**  
Quem sabe! ^^  
  
**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *arrumando o código de Html, enquanto escuta Aerosmith, cantando Pink a plenos pulmões, quando tudo para de funcionar* 
> 
> Oie...??? Oieeee?? 
> 
> Kardia: Outra fic, dona Pula-Pula, outra fic e está também não é de Dégel e minha! 
> 
> Ai, Kardia!!! O que você fez com o meu som??? Se quebrou vai se ver comigo. *vendo o escorpiano girar o cabo de energia* 
> 
> Kardia: Sou maluco, mas não tanto! *torcendo os lábios* Novamente desses fresquinhos do gelo? 
> 
> Kar, mais respeito, eu ainda sou dona do Kit fic, se bobear, tu e aquele mancebo gelado, vão continuar a ver navios. *cruzando os braços* E ademais, Kardia, hoje é ano novo (Coelha terminou a fic no dia 1 de janeiro), será que você pode me deixar em paz, pelo menos hoje, por favor!!! 
> 
> Kardia: Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... só vou voltar a ter respeito com você quando voltar a escrever sobre nós. *apontando pra si e pro monsieur Gelatto* 
> 
> Ai eu mereço! Tá, vou pensar no caso. Vai lá comer mais um pouquinho, vai! *apontando a direção da cozinha* Me deixa, me erra, bala perdida! Humph 
> 
> Bem, como viram, nem no começo de mais um ano, eu me livro do meu carma! Paciência, e também que ele não me escute, mas como não amá-los??? Kkkkk... Bem, quero agradecer a quem chegou por aqui, vou ser bem sincera, foi um desafio escrever algo com um pouco de sentimentos a flor da pele e que casasse com um tiquinho de flufly... Sejam gentis, e façam essa Pula-Pula feliz, deixem um comentário! 
> 
> Beijos e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
